warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ocucor
The Ocucor is a Corpus beam pistol incorporating Sentient technology, releasing energy tendrils on kills that assault the closest target. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *Very high status chance. *Good critical chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Fast reload speed. *Kills with this weapon releases an energy tendril that can home-in on enemies close to the targeting reticle, up to a maximum of 4''' tendrils. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **No or damage – less effective against shields and health. **Damage cannot be increased with and mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Below average critical multiplier. *Very inefficient ammo economy. *Limited range of 20 meters for both the main beam and the tendrils. *Tendrils disappear upon reloading. Notes *Kills must be from the main beam in order to generate tendrils; kills from the tendrils themselves will not count. *Tendrils base damage is half of the main beam, and they can score critical hits and status effects independent of it. *Tendrils homing in on the main beam's target are only cosmetic, and don't deal any additional damage or status effects. Tips *As the tendrils only disappear upon reloading, the Synth Mod Set or can be used to replenish the Ocucor's magazine simply by holstering, keeping the tendrils active for longer periods. *The tendrils deal 50% bonus damage; when all 4 tendrils are active and there are enough targets around, the weapon's output damage is effectively 3 times what it normally is. This makes the Ocucor ideal for dealing with large crowds of enemies, such as Infested. It also means that the tendrils constitute a large portion of the damage output when not focusing a single target; thusly, mods like or similar are excellent at maintaining it's high damage output. **Keep in mind that if the reload process even begins, or if the magazine reaches zero, the tendrils will still reset. Even if the reload is canceled or the weapon is holstered after the magazine has been emptied, but before reloading, the tendrils will still reset. *Tendrils often hit enemies in the head and can activate , massively increasing the Ocucor's ammo efficiency and time between reloads. * is ideal on this weapon; it can apply its health reduction status effect to up to 5 enemies at once, and DPS them down simultaneously. Combine this with for crowd control and AoE splash damage, or for extra DPS. Combining both also allows this weapon to create chaos by spreading procs around. Bugs *Currently, only half of the Multishot total is accounted for in the main beam's damage calculation. For example, with both Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent equipped, the damage will only be increased by 90%, instead of 180%. *Tendril damage is also currently unaffected by Multishot, despite the Tendrils' mechanic of inheriting 50% of the main beam's base damage, of which that base damage is increased through Multishot. Trivia *The Sentient component of this weapon appears to be a modified Shwaak Prism, particularly with the "arm" that connects the Prism to a given Amp removed. The energy tendrils themselves however are more similar to the Klebrik Scaffold. *Though Ocucor is a secondary firearm, there is a ring that looks similar to Jai Link attached to it. This aesthetic is shared with . *The Ocucor's name, like the Battacor, seems to be a portmanteau, incorporating Oculyst (a Sentient enemy) and the suffix ''-cor'', seen in some other Corpus weapons. Media Sentient-Corpus_Weapins_(3).png|Ocucor Model Concept Corpus-Pistol-(Ocucor).jpg|Official image from the Fortuna website lucas-hug-crpsenthybrid1.jpg Warframe Ocucor - 4 Forma Build Warframe - OCUCOR Build - CORPUS NIGHTMARE 5 forma Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed extra beam Range (Ruinous Extension) negatively affecting the secondary beam lock Range of the Ocucor. *Increased lock-on angle of homing beams from 15-30° to 40-60° (first number indicates angle it can obtain a lock, second number indicates the angle at which the beam will lose its lock). *Increased Magazine size from 40 to 60. *Increased Ammo capacity from 200 to 300. *Reduced the Fieldron crafting requirements for the Kreska, Ocucor, and Battacor from 20 to 10.﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} See Also * , the primary counterpart to this weapon. * , the melee counterpart to this weapon. de:Ocucor fr:Ocucor Category:Update 24 Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Sentient Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Single Sidearm